Klausowitsch
thumb|300px|Klausowitsch (2011)ist eine österreichische Witzfigur der 1950er Jahre und wurde am 19. September 1995 in Bad Vöslau geboren. Er ist 5cm groß. Er ist professioneller Drogenkonsument bzw. Hobbykiffer, Verbrecherjäger, Hackbrettspieler, Cembalospieler, Musikproduzent und DJ. Des weiteren rief er die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz ins Leben, mit der er bekannter wurde. Er produzierte unter dem Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" unter anderem die Titelsongs für Stick Figure Fightaz 1 und Stick Figure Fightaz 5. Er ist leidenschaftlicher Kiffer und laut eigenen Angaben "männlüsch". Leben 1995: Kaiser von Bad Vöslau 1995: Käseesser Klaus als Theaterstück des Monats September 1995: Klausowitsch gründet angeblich sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker 1996: Er heiratet versehentlich einen Hackeball. 1998: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler. 2001: Klausowitsch geht zum ersten mal ins Kino. 2005: Er absolviert als erster Maturant die Hackematura mit ALLEN PUNKTEN. 2008: Er nimmt die Songs "Putze, putz mein Raum" und "Hur, i mog di" auf. Beide kletterten auf Platz 1 der Klausicharts, welche vom 1.6. - 7.9. 2008 existierten und insgesamt 2 Songs beinhalteten, wobei jede Woche jeder Song auf einer anderen Position zu finden war. Außerdem erreicht er seine endgültige Körpergröße von 5cm. 2010: Erringen des GOLDENEN ARSCH des Dummseins. 2010: Sein Musiklabel geht unter. 2011: Beim IQ-Test stellt sich ein IQ von 341 heraus --> Er wird weggesperrt. 2011: Er wird Mitglied der Hackolyric-Kellerband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen. 2011: Er fladert ein Cembalo von DJ Smash, welches nicht funktioniert. 2011: Er macht mit der Band Schlagzeilen, weil er öffentlich Mariuhana konsumierte. Allein er wollte nichts damit zu Tun gehabt haben, was nutzlos ist, da es Beweise gibt (Urinprobe) 2011: Im Oktober treten zwei Mitglieder aus der Band aus, worauf sie sich neu formt. 2012: Das Album "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" erscheint. 2012: Klausi lässt sich von Kelmut Hogler scheiden. 2012: Er wird Mitglied der Band Die Fritten. 2012: Er wird Mitglied der Band The Noise Boys. 2012: Gescheiterter Versuch, Negas Instrument zu klauen. 2012: Er unterstützt die japanische Hackeball-Mannschaft. 2012: Er wird Mitglied des Trios Didscheis Juneited. 2012: Er erfindet Stick Figure Fightaz. 2012: Er befreundet sich mit DJ Hero. 2013: Er knackt mden Neunzehnfachjackpot und gibt das ganze Geld für Drogen, Alkohol und Hackbretter aus. 2013: Er findet den Schwerverbrecher Da Zanta und erhält 2€. 2014: Er gründet das Projekt Community erweitert Hacke-Wiki. 2014: Er wird Baumfäller. 2014: Er erntet Kritik von Filippp Kirkorov als "Musiker, dessen einziges Talent im Konsumieren von fragwürdigen Substanzen liegt". 2014: Stick Figure Fightaz zieht in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung ein. 2014: Er gründet gemeinsam mit DJ Hero das Duo The Stick Figures. 2014: The Stick Figures erreichen mit ihrer Single "Return" einen Wahnsinnserfolg. 2014: Der Rapper Da Zanta hätte ihn fast ermordet. 2014: Er kauft einen Hund und nennt ihn "Klausówitsch". 2014: Er findet einen entlaufenen Kater, nimmt ihn mit und nennt ihn "Klausowítsch". 2014: Stick Figure Fightaz wird erstmals im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, und zwar bei Monster!TV 2014: Klausowitsch wird Fortgeschrittener. 2014: Er unterstützt die axtistanische Hackeball-Mannschaft in der 38.Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan. Des weiteren verabscheut er die Mannschaft von Urwalduguay. Karriere als Musiker Man sagt, Klausowitsch habe noch in seinem Geburtsjahr 1995 sein Musiklabel "The Stupid Faker" gegründet. Dies ist jedoch sehr umstritten. Klausowitsch selbst gab an, gar nichts von diesem Label zu wissen. Allerdings wurde die Gründung in einigen unzuverlässigen Quellen "belegt". 2008 kam er mit zwei Songs auf den ersten Platz der Klausicharts. 2010 musste sein "Musiklabel" gesperrt werden, so sagen es eben vorher genannte Quellen. 2011 wurde er Mitglied der Band Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen und bekam erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Band formte sich jedoch Ende Oktober dieses Jahres um. 2011 entstand das Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" und der Song "Rise". 2012 wurde Klausowitsch Mitglied von drei Musikgruppen, in denen er gewisse Erfolge feierte: Die Fritten, The Noise Boys und Didscheis Juneited. Dieses Jahr war generell durch Erfolge von Klausowitsch in Monsterrat (7Charts) geprägt, wie zum Beispiel den Songs "Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd!" (Platz 3), "Endstation" (Platz 1) oder "Uman Atlantik umadum" (Platz 8). Auch in den Hackistan Music Charts erreichten manche seiner Songs hohe Platzierungen. Durch das Aufkommen von Stick Figure Fightaz wurden in diesem Jahr auch DJ Klausis Songs "Die DREI" und "Success" ziemlich erfolgreich. 2014 gründete er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund das Duo The Stick Figures und wurde durch den Song "Return" reich. Heute ist Klausowitsch musikalisch sehr aktiv. Er tritt des öfteren mit seinen Bands in verschiedenen Ländern der Welt auf. Er beherrscht das Hackbrett, das Cembalo und diverse Computer-Musikprogramme. Stick Figure Fightaz 2012 erfand Klausowitsch die Serie Stick Figure Fightaz, die nach und nach bekannter wurde und Klausowitsch zu einem weltweit bekannten Künstler machte. Die Serie besteht bisher aus sechs Teilen. Die Titelsongs der Teile wurden allesamt erfolgreich. 2014 wurde das Projekt von Franz Dumm kritisiert und analysiert und schließlich in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Die Sendung wurde zur Grundlage einiger kritischer Werke, unter anderem von Filippp Kirkorov. Seit es den sechsten Teil des Projekts gibt, wird es regelmäßig bei Monster!TV, dem berühmtesten Fernsehsender Monsterrats, ausgestrahlt. Einstellung zu Drogen Klausowitsch wird des öfteren vorgeworfen, immer wieder mit Suchtmitteln in Berührung zu kommen. Diese Vorwürfe waren unter anderem durch seine Mitgliedschaft in der Band Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen gerechtfertigt, die für den Konsum illegaler Substanzen bekannt ist und das auch in ihrer Musik wiedergibt. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Klausowitsch zu diesen Vorwürfen äußerte. 2011 wurde er mit der Band beim öffentlichen Konsum von Mariuhana entdeckt und gab an, nichts damit zu tun gehabt zu haben, allerdings bestätigte eine Urinprobe die Beteiligung Klausowitschs am Konsum. Seitdem steht er zu seiner Drogensucht und gibt immer wieder an, gerne und oft mit seinen Freunden "diesen Geruch" zu genießen. Seine Drogensucht wurde besonders von Filippp Kirkorov kritisiert. Beziehung mit Kelmut Hogler 1998 heiratete Klausowitsch Kelmut Hogler und hatte nur sehr wenig mit ihm zu tun. Hogler schoss ihm 1999 einen Hackeball gegen den Schädel, wodurch er dumm wurde. 2012 schoss Hogler ihm einen Ziegel gegen den Kopf, worauf Klausowitsch die Scheidung einreichte. Klausowitsch und Da Zanta 2013 ermordete der Rapper Da Zanta alle Mitglieder seiner Hip-Hop-Gruppe MonstaRat, der erfolgreichsten monsterratischen Band aller Zeiten. Anschließend suchte er Zuflucht bei Klausowitsch. Dieser missbrauchte jedoch das Vertrauen des Rappers und meldete ihn der Polizei. Er bekam dafür 2€ als Belohnung. Da Zanta wurde ins Exil auf den Saturnowitsch geschickt, wo die Bewohner mit ihm alles machen durften, was sie wollten. 2014 kehrte Da Zanta unerwartet nach Monsterrat zurück und kündigte seinen Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit an. Wenige Zeit später verletzte er Klausowitsch als Rache sehr schwer. Die Zeit danach war durch den Zanta-Konflikt geprägt, Da Zanta hat nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendeine Art von weiterer Rache auszuüben. Klausowitsch und die Steiamoak Die Bewohner des österreichischen Neuntels Steiamoak vertreten seit seiner Geburt entschlossen die Ansicht, Klausowitsch käme von dort. Allerdings wehrten sich die Bewohner seines wahren Geburtsorts, Bad Vöslau, heftig gegen diese Behauptungen. Auch Klausowitsch selbst gab immer wieder an, nicht in der Steiamoak geboren worden zu sein und eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen zu sein. Als die Steiamoaker immer noch nicht von ihrer Überzeugung abwichen, brachte Klausowitsch 2012 ein musikalisches Album mit dem Titel "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" heraus, in dem sich alle Songs mit seiner wahren Herkunft und mit der Widerlegung der falschen Behauptungen beschäftigen. Das Album gilt als wichtigster Beweis, dass Klausowitsch nicht aus der Steiamoak, sondern aus Bad Vöslau kommt. Die Bewohner der Steiamoak haben jedoch bis heute noch nicht von ihrer bereits widerlegten Behauptung losgelassen. Finanzielle Schwierigkeiten Im Lauf seines Lebens war Klausowitsch immer wieder mit finanziellen Problemen konfrontiert. Er leidet seit 2010 unter extremer Kaufsucht. Auch seine Drogen- und Alkoholsucht wurde ihm schon zahlreiche Male zum Verhängnis. Auch durch seine musikalischen Erfolge waren kaum eine Hilfe gegen seine Schwierigkeiten, obwohl er mittlerweile fünf Bands angehört. 2013 knackte er den Neunfachjackpot und wurde kurzfristig zu einem der reichsten Menschen des Universums. Dieser Reichtum sollte allerdings nicht von langer Dauer sein. Wenige Tage später war das gesamte Geld für diverse Suchtmittel und dutzende Hackbretter verschwendet. Seit diesem Ereignis veränderte Klausowitsch sein Leben grundlegend. Einen finanziellen Aufstieg erlebte er durch den Anstieg der Bekanntheit der Serie Stick Figure Fightaz und der Produktion von Titelsongs, allerdings ging es mit dem Beginn des fünften Teils der Sendung wieder bergab, da Klausowitsch sein gesamtes Geld für die Unterstützung der Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega ausgab. Als der sechste Teil des Projekts begann, brauchte Klausowitsch einen Titelsong dafür. Er produzierte so gemeinsam mit DJ Hero im Rahmen des Duos The Stick Figures den Song Return und wurde durch einen Welterfolg reich. Mittlerweile hält sich seine Drogen- und Alkoholsucht in Grenzen, sodass seine Probleme momentan gelöst sind. Seine Kaufsucht ist komplett verschwunden. Musik 'Diskografie' ALBEN als Klausowitsch 1997: TSF 1998: Kelmut Schatzi Album 2005: Sinema 2008: Klausi Supahua 2011: 341 2012: I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! als DJ Klausi 2014: Mukke SINGLES als Klausowitsch 1997: Suckin' Fucker 1998: Duascht, Hogler? 1998: Kelmi Schatzi 2005: Key No 2005: Klausi allein im Kino 2008: Putze, putz mein Raum (KC #1) 2008: Hur, i mog di (KC #1) 2009: Superhure 2011: Überdurchschnittsintelligenzhaftstrafenabsaß 2011: I hob an Intelligenzquotienten vo ciaka Dreihundatanafiazgkommazwafiaansneinfümfsiehbmnein odaso!!! 2012: Mochs söwa! (feat. -) (7C#8) 2012: I wiaf in Kelmi aussa!!! 2012: Hackbrettsong (mit Fritzef) (HMC #2) 2012: Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd! (7C#3) 2012: Endstation (& Fritzef & Horst feat. Anton) (HMC #5, 7C#1) 2012: Uman Atlantik umadum (7C#8) als DJ Klausi 2011: Rise (7C#5)﻿ 2012: Die DREI (feat. Kridolf) (SFF 1-Titelsong) 2012: Success (SFF 5-Titelsong) 2014: Return (& DJ Hero) 'Bands' Klausowitsch ist momentan Mitglied von fünf Musikgruppen: *Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen/Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen (aktuell) *Die Fritten *The Noise Boys *Didscheis Juneited *The Stick Figures Zitate Ge wegga do! Schleichst di don amoi?! Kräu weg! DES GIB MA! GibsMa! GIBS MA net! ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄhm...eh..arm...joo.....i was ned Auweeh! Aau! Ich kann das überhaupt nicht! HHHHH!! (=Raucherlachen) Ichabs gschaaafd!!!